


Architecture

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Jun never thought of Nino again until he waltzed back into his life with his shiny new camera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kitto Slutparty 2012.

Jun is not, to put it lightly, a morning person.

But if he has to choose a way to wake up, one of his top choices is definitely waking up to find his cock in his boyfriend's mouth.

He's still half asleep, but he can tell Sho's been working on him for a little while now; Jun is fully hard and wet from Sho's tongue. "Good morning," Sho says with a laugh after he pulls off of Jun with a soft popping sound. Jun grunts a little and throws his arm over his face to hide his smile.

Jun’s orgasm is gentle and quiet, his body relaxing and melting into the mattress, and Sho swallows it all. Jun stretches his arms upwards against the headboard as Sho slides his way back up to the pillows.

“What bad news are you trying to break?” Jun asks with a sideways glance at Sho, the corner of his mouth tilted up in a half-smile.

“No bad news, other than that you owe me in the dressing room at work now,” Sho laughs quietly against Jun’s neck. “And that we have to get going, we’re working with a new photographer today.”

Jun groans, then pushes Sho off and sits up. He’s letting his hair grow and it’s longer than he’s used to, but he likes it, even though it’s snarled and sticking up in all directions. “Just us? Or Aiba and Ohno too?”

“Just us, I think, but we’re meeting them later for a fitting for that runway show this weekend,” Sho replies, already on his feet and stretching. Jun admires his naked ass and the way his muscles cleave a line down the center of his shoulders.

“We could always shower together,” Jun calls as Sho steps into their bathroom.

“I want to get there on time, Matsumoto!” Sho replies, his voice echoing faintly off of the tile. Jun leans against the headboard and dozes lightly until Sho comes back out to wake him, his hair dripping and a towel around his waist.

\-----

Nino doesn’t exactly like waking up early, but he’d rather have an early day and the night free for drinking and video games, so even though it’s nine in the morning and he’s already checking the settings on his camera he’s fine with it.

He supposes he should be grateful; it’s not just any dinky fashion magazine he’s shooting for. Even just a freelance job at Vogue Japan will open doors for him, and though he may not necessarily care too much about the clothing side of the fashion industry, he likes creating concepts and worlds through his photography. He used to do that when he wrote songs back in college, but now he has the resources to bring his imagination to life.

He likes that more than he ever thought he would.

He doesn’t know who the models are for this shoot; because it’s Vogue and he’s a first-time freelancer, he wasn’t given the chance to showcase his ideas. Nino doesn’t mind; there will be other opportunities.

The studio is practically bare today, the only prop a mahogany and leather armchair sitting alone against a stark white background. All Nino knows is that the two models will be wearing all black, and he hopes they’re better models than the girls he had yesterday. As a photographer sometimes he has to direct the models, but at his job for Vivi he almost had to physically position them himself to get what he wanted.

“Please take care of us,” he finally hears from the entrance to the studio over the bustle of go-fers, lighting people, and catering.

He isn’t expecting to see his ex-boyfriend.

\----

Sho doesn’t like the way Jun freezes next to him. 

“Shit,” Jun mutters under his breath, “I used to date that guy.”

The new photographer is an up-and-comer that Sho had seen namedropped in various magazines. Sho’s struck by how huge the camera appears in his small hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Sho cuts through the veil of awkwardness that has fallen over them, “I’m Sakurai Sho.”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, just call me Nino,” the photographer says, but he’s not looking at Sho. “Nice to see you again, Jun-pon.”

“Nino,” Jun starts, and Sho can read the conflicting emotions on his face. “Congratulations…on the job,” he finishes weakly, and Sho can’t help but take Jun’s hand in an effort to comfort. Sho doesn’t miss Nino’s glance at their joined hands.

“I’d heard you became a successful model. That’s good,” Nino says, and Sho watches the effortless way he turns around to face the set. “Big change from the last time we saw each other, right? Let’s get started and we can talk later.”

Sho squeezes Jun’s hand, running his fingers over the large ring Jun wears on his right hand. “You okay?” Sho whispers, and Jun laces their fingers together.

“Surprised, but okay,” Jun replies, then brings their hands up and presses a kiss to the back of Sho’s hand. “Time for work.”

Sho lets Jun lead him on set. Nino’s a quiet photographer and he directs Jun and Sho as little as possible. It’s a style that Jun prefers; Sho likes getting specific orders and fulfilling them to the best of his perfectionist ability. Jun, though -- he shines when he’s left on his own, and Sho enjoys the dance the two of them do in front of the camera to find their best poses.

“Holy shit,” Sho says out loud when they review the photos. Nino is a competent photographer, and Jun has never looked so good on film.

“Good work,” Nino says absently as he starts packing up his things. “Hey, Jun-pon. We should catch up.”

Jun glances at Sho before responding “Sure, why not.”

“We were getting together with Aiba and Ohno tonight anyway, why don’t you come? I don’t know if you know them – ” Sho explains, but Nino interrupts, eyes bright. He reminds Sho of a cat, sleek but warm.

“Oh-chan? Yeah, I’ve worked with them. Just let me know where and I’ll meet you guys there.” Sho is a little surprised at how easily Nino agrees, but he exchanges contact information with him before excusing himself.

Jun is already in the changing room, the leather vest he wore for the shoot thrown carelessly on the couch. When Sho comes in, Jun silently takes the vest and hangs it up, but Sho has already noticed Jun’s uncharacteristic sloppiness.

"Is it okay that I invited him for tonight?" Sho asks, unzipping his leather jacket.

"Yeah, it's fine, I just...wasn't expecting to see him ever again," Jun laughs, but Sho can tell that the look on his face is more confused than content. "The last time I saw him must have been in...high school."

"Things change," Sho murmurs, pulling off his tight black jeans. "I'd probably be thrown for a loop, too."

Jun smiles absently, his eyebrows furrowed as he thinks. "In high school Nino wanted to be a movie director. I wonder what changed."

"What did you want to be in high school? I wanted to be a politician." Sho laughs out loud at the memory as he crosses the room towards his own clothing in his boxers.

Jun rubs his forehead, still wearing most of the clothes from the shoot. "I think I just wanted to be famous."

Sho gets close to Jun, runs a hand down his arm. "You're not far from your goal."

Jun grins, his eyes brightening, and he slaps Sho's ass. "My other goal was to have a hot, slutty boyfriend. Fourteen year old me would be proud."

\-----

Aiba hears from Sho that they're being joined by the photographer they worked with, but when Nino walks into the private room they’re sitting in, Aiba shrieks and spills beer all over the table.

"Nino! I didn't know it was you!" Aiba nearly shoves Nino back into the door with the force of his hug, and Ohno's laugh is quiet but fills the room with warmth.

"You know each other that well?" Jun asks, throwing napkins onto the spill. Aiba is too busy fighting to keep Nino in his arms to recognize the slight discomfort in Jun’s voice.

"I've known this idiot since kindergarten," Nino says with a long-suffering sigh, squirming out of Aiba's grip to sit next to Ohno. "Oh-chan!" Nino kisses Ohno's cheek and Ohno offers him a gyoza dumpling.

Aiba plops himself back down on Ohno's other side and slides a closed, sweating beer towards Nino. "I didn't know you hadn't worked with Matsujun and Sho-chan yet!"

Nino's eyes slide towards Jun as he opens his beer, already smirking. "Matsujun, huh?"

"If you've known him since kindergarten you shouldn't be surprised," Jun retaliates, throwing away the dirty napkins and settling back against Sho, who instinctively wraps his arm around Jun's waist, resting his hand against Jun's thigh.

"How do you know Ohno?" Sho asks, sipping his beer. It's a German Rauchbier, expensive and hard to find in Japan. Everyone else has Kirin, and Aiba likes to parrot Sho's German pronunciation in front of the pretty waitress.

"Oh-chan?" Nino turns to look at Ohno thoughtfully, but Ohno stays looking placidly ahead, chewing edamame. "Oh-chan and I are soulmates," Nino finally says, tweaking Ohno's nipple. Ohno takes another bean pod.

"I don't mind," Aiba adds, "Nino gets seasick so he can't go fishing with Leader, and that's when he shows me just how much he loves me, so -- "

The groans around the room camouflage the rest of the sentence, but Ohno is laughing quietly to himself, revealing his charmingly crooked teeth.

"You don't care anyway," Sho says, laughing, "the two of you have such an open relationship you should just install a drive-through in your apartment."

"Sho-chan!" Aiba screeches as the rest of the group snicker into their beers, "you're a genius!"

"That's not the reaction I was aiming for," Sho stares at Aiba, who has already started sketching out a plan on one of the few remaining napkins.

"You should have expected it," Jun scolds him lightly, and out of the corner of Aiba's eye he can see that Jun is watching Nino stroke Ohno's arm.

On their way home in the back of a taxi, Ohno half-asleep in his arms, Aiba rests his chin in Ohno's hair and asks, "hey, Oh-chan. Can you tell that Matsujun wants to take Nino home, too?"

Ohno nods, yawning against Aiba's collarbone. "Matsujun’s not subtle."

Aiba's eyes crinkle into a tired, tipsy smile and he inhales the mixed scent of Ohno's shampoo and tobacco smoke. "Nino's not, either."

\-----

"So what happened?" Sho asks when they're both lying in bed, Jun with a novel and Sho with that day's newspaper. Sho likes to look at Jun at this time of night, when he has his hair piled up on his head like a girl and he has his thick glasses on.

Jun doesn't look at Sho, just turns a page in his book. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"With Nino. It doesn't seem awkward or anything." Sho isn't bothering to pay attention to his newspaper anymore, torso turned towards Jun.

"No, it didn't blow up at the end. He moved to Osaka." Jun is staring at his book, but he’s not reading. Sho watches the way Jun’s long eyelashes brush against his cheek when he blinks. Sho turns back onto his back, ignoring his newspaper and pushing his hands beneath his head.

“So…unresolved tension, huh?” Sho makes a noise of understanding, and Jun huffs and pulls off his glasses.

“What do you mean unresolved tension? It’s fine.” Jun shuts his book and peers down at Sho. “I just haven’t seen him in years.”

“You can sleep with him, you know,” Sho grins, poking at Jun’s thigh with his knee. “It’s not like I mind.”

Jun snorts through his nose before leaning over to turn off his light. “You just want to sleep with Aiba and Ohno again.”

Sho pulls Jun down into his arms, tossing a leg carelessly over him. “I won’t argue with that. I wouldn’t mind seeing Nino naked either, though.”

Jun slides a hand down Sho’s back, squeezing his ass. “He doesn’t seem to have changed from high school, he’s a skinny little thing. You can try if you want.”

Sho makes a pleased noise, pursing his lips. “Maybe I will. After you do, of course. Think of it as a reunion. A reunion orgasm sounds lovely.”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Sakurai,” Jun laughs.

\-----

If you had asked Nino what he had planned on doing that weekend, he would have answered video games, maybe a booty call with a random model. He hadn't expected to find himself in a bar drinking with his ex-boyfriend, the now-successful Matsumoto Jun (though, Nino amends, maybe that does count as a booty call with a random model).

"What happened to directing?" Jun asks, crossing his legs so that the leather pants he's wearing shines in the light and catches Nino's eye. 

"I learned I could tap into the same sort of creativity using photography and it'd be a lot cheaper and less time-consuming," Nino smirks before taking a drink of his beer, but he watches Jun roll his eyes over the top of the mug.

"Yeah, so you haven't changed then," Jun taps the toe of his boot against the floor in an idle rhythm. 

"Neither have you," Nino replies. "You always did want to model, even when you were in fashion design school." 

"I figure I'll go back to it eventually, but right now I'm pretty happy wearing other people's clothes." Jun laughs, and Nino remembers Jun with long hair and bad skin and he smiles a little, too.

"So is Sho-chan your boyfriend?" Nino asks bluntly, slouching in his seat.

"Yeah," Jun replies without hesitation, "but then again, Aiba and Ohno have been dating for years and they didn't mind telling me all about the times you went to visit." Jun makes a face of disgust, the corners of his mouth turning down. "Please make them stop that, I don't want to know."

Nino laughs out loud, almost spilling his beer. "Hey, you know Aiba-chan, it's not my fault he has a big mouth," he replies easily. "Though they mentioned that you and Sho-chan aren't exactly monogamous, either."

"Whatever," Jun shrugs, "sex is sex. Sho and I are something else."

"Wanna do it in the bathroom?" Nino challenges suddenly, draining his beer. 

Jun looks contemplatively at his own beer, then glances towards the restroom door. "See you there."

The bathroom is single occupancy and cleaner than Nino thought it would be; he appreciates it but thinks that the fancy, expensive hand dryer ruins the atmosphere of the torrid quickie he and Jun were preparing to have.

“The only condoms I have are cherry flavored if that’s all right,” Nino laughs as Jun pushes him against the door. “Stole them from Aiba-chan the last time I went to visit.”

“Didn’t I already tell you not to tell me anything about that?” Jun growls, then crushes their mouths together, Nino’s shoulder blades pressed against the wood. Nino shivers; Jun’s gotten much better since high school, but the taste of his mouth brings back memories.

It isn’t long until both of them have their pants and boxers down around their ankles, thrusting messily against each other as they fight for dominance with their mouths, littering teeth marks and bruises around each other’s shoulders and necks like discolored galaxies.

“You’d think we’d have grown up since high school,” Nino laughs breathlessly, “humping like teenagers in a bathroom.”

“Shut up and close your fucking legs,” Jun replies, but he’s grinning, and Nino clenches his thighs together for Jun to thrust between. Nino lazily strokes himself as Jun fucks his thighs, helpfully keeping his legs as tight as he can until he feels Jun come all over his thighs and the door behind him.

“Ew!” Nino makes a face as the come starts dripping down his legs. “You’re washing my clothes for me, Matsumoto, I can’t believe you’re going to make me walk around with _your_ come in my pants for the rest of the night.”

Jun wordlessly soaks the rough paper towels he’s pulled from the dispenser and gently wipes down Nino’s legs. Nino stares down at him, the towels scratching against his skin, and makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat when Jun tosses the dirty towels into the garbage can and turns his attention to Nino’s cock.

Jun has definitely gotten better at cock sucking since high school.

It doesn’t take long for Nino’s balls to draw up as he moans into his elbow, but Jun isn’t letting go.

“You swallowed?” Nino asks when he finds his voice, staring at Jun, who shrugs and moves over to rinse his mouth.

“I’d rather not make a mess. At least it wasn’t an awful tasting condom,” Jun says after he straightens up from the sink, wiping his mouth with a towel.

“Don’t knock what you haven’t tried, Jun-kun,” Nino says, slapping Jun’s ass before they exit the bathroom.

\-----

“So how was it?” Sho asks that night in bed when Jun curls up around him, hair loose against the pillows.

“Not bad,” Jun says sleepily into Sho’s shoulder, “you should try him when you get the chance.”

\-----

Ohno meets Nino the next night, when Aiba is over at Jun and Sho’s. Nino’s apartment is cozy and dimly-lit, full of photography equipment and video games. Ohno has a blanket specified for him when he visits, and he curls up in it like a cat on the cold floor as he watches zombie Nino kill people in _Doctors vs. Zombies V._

“How is Matsujun?” Ohno murmurs as Nino yells in triumph, having bested the heart surgeon.

“He’s fine,” Nino doesn’t look away from the screen. “Didn’t you just text him a picture of my knee?”

“Aiba-chan’s over, so they’re busy,” Ohno replies dreamily, tightening the blanket around his arms. “You met up with him yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, at Bar Jack,” Nino smirks as Ohno nods a little in understanding.

“They have nice bathrooms. The beer is good, too,” Ohno adds, mostly-asleep. 

"So do you all just get together and fuck when you feel like it?" Nino asks casually, hacking down gynecologists in-game.

"Yeah, it's like when you come over," Ohno laughs quietly, not paying attention to the bloodshed. "It's an agreement."

"But Jun-kun is in love with Sho," Nino says with finality in his voice.

"And I love Aiba-chan," Ohno nods, "but it's fun. Not quite no-strings-attached because we're close, but sleeping with Sho-kun and Matsujun doesn't affect us. And vice versa. If you want to join, you can."

Nino laughs, disguising the screams of the ICU nurse. "I already do."

"You know what I mean," Ohno replies, poking a socked foot out from under his blanket to jab at Nino's thigh.

"Maybe," Nino says, then kills an X-ray machine operator.

\-----

"So is Nino moving in with you?" Aiba says, rummaging around the kitchen in just his boxers.

"What on earth prompted that question?" Sho pulls his head out of the fridge, a cold beer in his hand, and stares at Aiba. "I'm pretty sure he's not homeless."

"And even if he was, he'd move in with his _childhood friend_ , first," Jun shoots at Aiba, setting out plates of freshly sliced castella. 

"He already slept with Matsujun, I thought that was the next step." Aiba cheerfully slides the bowl of chilled strawberries into the middle of the table, then sits down with one leg propped up on the edge of the chair.

"Aiba, if you don't put your leg down and stop flashing me your balls, I'll be grilling them for dinner tonight," Jun says patiently, then sits across from Aiba. The ring on his right hand is a large red gem in a princess-cut setting, and it looks a little feminine but Aiba knows enough to not mention that.

"Just because he had a quickie with Jun doesn't mean he's suddenly living with us," Sho rolls his eyes around a mouthful of strawberry. "He's single, not pathetic."

"He likes you guys, though. Sho-chan, you're the only one he hasn't slept with!" Aiba pokes him in the arm with his dessert fork. "Nino's really kinky. You'll like him."

"I like how that's what makes you think I'll like him," Sho laughs, teeth stained faintly pink from the fruit.

"By the way, he's stealing your condoms," Jun informs Aiba, who sighs. 

"I keep the cheap flavored ones around for him, because he doesn't like the expensive ones," Aiba explains, spearing a bite of cake. "If it tastes like cough medicine, it's even better for him."

"That's kinkier than I like." Sho scrunches his nose and the corners of his lips turn down in distaste. 

"He's always liked cheap things," Jun says, and there's fondness in his voice. 

"Anyway, you guys should keep him around, make him a permanent fuckbuddy," Aiba sprays crumbs all over the table and Jun kicks his shin.

Over Aiba's cry of pain, Jun says, "What, like you guys?"

Aiba rubs his leg and pushes his bottom lip out in a sulk. "Yes. We can all be one big happy fivesome."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sho glances at Jun, eyebrows raised in interest. "You all like him in bed well enough, so I probably will too."

"I'll talk to him," Jun says with a sigh.

"Nino's really good at gymnastics," Aiba whispers.

Sho grins.

\-----

Nino comes over for dinner at Jun and Sho's place not long after, Jun still making pasta sauce when Sho buzzes Nino in.

"Hey," Sho says with a casual grin as Nino slides his shoes off in the foyer, "nice to see you again."

If this were high school, Nino would be secretly writing love songs about Sho, about how the muscles in his back ripple when he gestures to the door furthest down the hallway. "Jun's still cooking," Sho explains, "but we can have wine while we wait."

Nino's not really a wine person, but he accepts the glass of chilled white wine so he has something to do with his hands. "Cooking's new," is how he greets Jun. He keeps his voice neutral, letting a little tease slip in, but he's impressed by the way Jun tosses the pasta fearlessly without spilling a drop.

"I didn't want to live off of fast food," Jun replies without turning back, and Nino watches a drop of sweat slide its way down Jun's temple.

"Good thing too," Sho laughs, Nino's eyes following the way his Adam's apple moves, "because I can't cook without burning the house down."

"It's true," Jun agrees, "he tried making miso soup once and I came home to find all my dish towels with burn holes in them."

Nino laughs politely, but he's no longer hungry for pasta. Jun and Sho are too pretty, prettier in their natural state than primped and curled and posed. He clutches his glass, wishing for his camera, wanting to capture the way Jun's fingers curl around the pan's handle and how Sho's hip presses against the kitchen counter.

Nino drinks more wine than he realizes he’s drinking and by the time the pasta is plated, he is drunk. He eats slowly, but he doesn’t taste it, tongue burned by the dryness of the wine and the anticipation in his throat.

It isn’t until after the buzz is beginning to wear off and Nino is contemplating a closed bottle of wine, Jun in the kitchen still finishing up the dishes, that Sho comes up behind him and gently places his fingertips against Nino’s upper arms. Nino’s shirt is one of his nicer ones, made of dark gray cotton, but it feels like Sho is branding him through the fabric. Nino can almost smell the burned fibers.

Jun finds them that way, Nino pressed against the glass of their china cabinet and Sho already unbuttoning Nino’s button-down even as his tongue tells stories in the pockets of Nino’s mouth.

“If you break anything, I’m going to kick you both out of this apartment permanently,” Jun threatens, and he pulls Sho away by the belt loops. Sho, laughing, keeps his arms around Nino’s thin shoulders and drags him away from the cabinet. 

“Fine, Matsumoto, you win this time,” Sho says, and Nino wonders when his own shirt slid down to his wrists. “Good thing the coffee table is sturdy.”

“This is why I got this one and not the antique one I wanted,” Jun mutters under his breath and Nino laughs out loud, pushing Sho away to stare at Jun.

“The Jun-pon I know would’ve never placed sex over aesthetics,” Nino accuses, tugging his shirt off and throwing it over a dining room chair.

“The Jun you knew hadn’t been introduced yet to the world of sadism,” Sho laughs, carefully removing and setting his cufflinks on the table before tossing his shirt into a corner of the room. Nino openly stares, drinking in the dips and planes of Sho’s body. Nino usually isn’t affected by muscular men; he likes bodies like Ohno’s and Aiba’s, toned but not showy. Sho is a welcome departure, and for the first time in a while, Nino wants to be the one fucked.

Jun kisses Nino then, harder than Sho did, and pushes Nino backwards until his calves hit the table. Jun steps away but before Nino can ask why, Sho is there, guiding Nino down until his back hits the wood. Sho is sucking on Nino’s neck, coaxing high “ah”s from him, when Nino’s arms are roughly positioned over the sides of the table and quickly strapped to the table legs.

“Oi!” Nino protests, but the grin on Jun’s face stops him from arguing too much. The straps are made of soft leather and are plush on the inside, but they’re strong and don’t have any give.

"I should have known you were into this sort of thing," Nino mutters, relaxing against the cool wood.

"Aiba's the one that called you kinky," Jun replies, roughly pulling off Sho's belt. "I'm only making it better for you."

"You mean for yourself," Sho laughs, "we're just coming along for the ride."

Jun eyes Nino critically as he undresses himself in the cold air of the living room. He's only half-hard and Sho lazily runs his fingers over Jun's cock, making him shiver. "Okay," Jun says, his voice stable even as Sho plays with him, "you can fuck him, and I'll fuck you. Later."

"What the hell do you mean, later?" Nino manages to get out before Jun picks up the tie he'd draped over the couch (that Nino didn't even notice had been there -- how prepared were these fuckers, anyway?) and stuffs it into Nino's mouth. Immediately his mouth goes dry, the silk soaking in all the moisture.

Nino watches helplessly as Sho and Jun make out with practiced, easy movements, and the jealousy that courses through him takes him by surprise. He wants to be in the middle, kissing Sho and touching Jun, wants to be inside the push-and-pull of that relationship.

The table is lonely.

Sho and Jun are nothing like Aiba and Ohno, but Nino can't help but compare. Aiba and Ohno's sex is easy and full of Aiba's breathless laughter, but Sho and Jun are rough with each other. Neither of them are afraid to leave marks and the scratches already blooming on Sho's shoulders make Nino's cock ache inside his jeans.

They're panting when they break apart, their pants flung to the far corners of the room, and Jun's hips have fingertip-shaped bruises painting his skin purple and blue.

Nino flinches when Sho brushes his hand over his stomach before unbuckling Nino's jeans and pulling them off. Nino's boxers have a dark spot and Jun laughs when he sees it; Nino tries to kick him, but Jun dodges easily and pulls the tie from Nino's mouth.

"Finally," Nino tries to say, but his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and the word is unintelligible. Sho takes Nino's boxers off and wraps his hand around Nino's cock, and the relief at being touched makes Nino hit his head against the table.

Nino ends up wood-burned, his back stinging from the table when Sho fucked him. His neck is mottled purple from Sho's mouth, his inner thighs red from Jun's teeth. 

“Are you ever planning on letting me off of here?” Nino asks – he is sore and more thoroughly fucked than he remembers ever being and he just wants to curl up on Jun’s shag carpeting (of course) and go to sleep.

“So needy,” Jun replies, but he unstraps Nino from the table. Nino makes to lie down but Sho helps him into the bedroom and the cool sheets are heaven on his abused skin. Sho and Jun follow him into bed, sandwiching him between them, and the last thing he thinks before he falls into a dreamless sleep is

_yes, this is what I want._


End file.
